Hunter of Blades
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Un Yaoi, King x Kai...capitulo final!: ... al menos ahora podras dormir... please no olviden los reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hunter of blades_**

Pareja: King x Kai

Advertencia: Insinuación de Lemmon

Fic dedicado a: Mi sis Kokoro-chan!

* * *

Terve, aquí Ileyse Vyntra con algo completamente nuevo! realmente fuera de mi estilo de escritura y de mis usuales parejas! si no les gusta el Yaoi estan en el lugar equivocado! mwajajaja. sin más que decir comenzamos!.

* * *

Camino lenta y monótonamente, las calles están vacías, Cómo no estarlo, es más de media noche, todos deben estar en casa, dormidos… pero yo no puedo dormir, no voy a dormir, no lo haré, me niego a hacerlo!... por que cada que cierro mis ojos esta él… ese maldito!... Sus ojos… esos penetrantes ojos grisáceos… si expresión fría… es bueno, claro que lo es… ¡ese es el maldito problema, es tan bueno que esta siempre en mi mente, desde aquella vez… desde que Quinn y yo lo enfrentamos.

Camino hasta aquel lugar, y observo inmóvil desde las escaleras, allí esta tu imagen… intento desvanecerla, peor sigue allí… un momento, eres tu¡Demonios, aun no has notado mi presencia, es mejor así, y como aquel mechón de cabello platinado oculta mi ojo derecho, uso las sombras para ocultarme… si no hay duda, eres muy bueno… pero aun así yo tengo algo que te pertenece… tu blade era demasiado para ti.. pero tu, te maldigo, tienes algo que me pertenece, algo que dejó de ser mío cuando te vi a los ojos!. ¿Qué es eso?... mis pensamientos!

Cada uno de mis pensamientos ahora te pertenece… te observo detenidamente mientras entrenas, cada uno de tus fuertes pero gráciles movimientos… ¿Qué es eso, una sombra se acerca… es ese niñato! Tu "súper amigo", el orangután con suerte, si es ese moreno fastidioso… ¿Qué hace aquí contigo, si tu eres mi presa, tu eres mío!... aprieto mis puños, debo controlarme… ¿un beso?... ¿Qué significa eso, mi presa ¿tiene dueño?

No lo voy a permitir, eres mío, mío, mío!... salgo de las sombras y disparo mi blade en contra del moreno que te acompaña, justo en la nuca, soy muy preciso… me miras enfadado mientras sostienes a Tyson, solo esta inconciente, no podría matar al campeón mundial… estas de rodillas… tus ojos, me miran con odio, eso me gusta… me acerco… tomo a Tyson por los cabellos y lo lanzo lejos, no debe estorbarnos, me inclino hacia tu rostro y te tomo por la barbilla… me lanzas un puñetazo, pero eso no sirve conmigo, esta vez he de marcar lo que me pertenece… te tiendo bruscamente sobre el pasto, eres muy fuerte, pero yo… yo soy el rey… Forcejeas todo l oque puedes, me insultas… pero eso solo me insita aun más… te deseo y siempre obtengo l oque deseo, sean piezas de blades o seas tu…

Rápidamente te libero de esa inservible ropa… tu piel es blanca… fría… es tan fría que quema… comienzo a besarte, me esquivas, pero solo me provocas más… sigo sujetándote mientras intento liberarme de mi ropa… al fin lo conseguí… ahora puedo sentir todo de ti… acaricio tu entrepierna… te estremeces…. Eso me excita, ahora no hay nada que se interponga… serás mío… mientras recorro todo tu cuerpo… veo como te reprimes, lo disfrutas, pero lo niegas… ya me cansé de juegos… es hora… arqueas la espalda… te muerdes el labio inferior para no gritar… embisto con más fuerza… y al fin gritas, pero no es mi nombre! No lo es, gritas "Tyson"… no "King"!... salgo de golpe, te dejo tirado en el pasto, desnudo, indefenso… te abrazas a ti mismo y susurras "te odio King"… me visto, te doy la espalda, y sigo mi camino… no podré volver a verte nunca… nunca… por que por primera vez, el rey fue vencido por un simple peon…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este mini fic que surgio de una nche sin dulces XD... bueno ojala les haya gustado. por favor dejen Reviews.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi Sis Kokoro-chan, es una pequeña forma de agradecerle el apoyo que me ha brindado en mis proyectos aquí en la sección de Beyblade y fuera de las FF también, muchas gracias sis!


	2. What it divides to the love of the obses

"HUNTER OF BLADES"

Cap: 2: "What it divides to the love of the obsession is the desire".

-------------------

Terve! Aquí esta el cap 2 de este King x Kai… espero les guste.

Este segundo cap va dedicado a Mikael Mudou por su segundo aniversario en F.F. ¡Felicidades!. Sin más que decir comenzamos…

-------------------

Miro por la ventana, no puedo dormir, tu recuerdo me invade todo el tiempo, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu aliento… todo tu, tu semblante indefenso, como un vasallo ante su rey… tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío… pero ese nombre resuena en mi mente, ese maldito nombre da vueltas en mi cabeza cada que recuerdo el tuyo: "TYSON", tu gritaste su nombre! No el mío!... sé que te gustó, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo… ¿entonces¿Cuál es el problema?... ¿Por qué gritas su nombre en vez del mío?... no lo entiendo.

Decido salir a caminar, no aguanto más este encierro, Quinn solo quiere protegerme… pero yo no necesito protección… solo te necesito a ti… camino nuevamente por las calles vacías sin más compañía que mi sombra… camino, camino hasta llegar al parque… espero tu llegada, pero no apareces… estoy desesperado, necesito verte!... y sé que tu me necesitas tanto como yo!.

Eres mío, solo mío! Nadie más puede tenerte!... allí estas nuevamente, apareciendo en mi mente… y como si el destino me jugara una cruel broma apareces caminando por la avenida… en compañía de Tyson… ese niño comienza a molestarme… decido seguirlos… llegan a casa del moreno… se abraza a ti… lo besas, él te jala suavemente y entras a la casa… parece que están solos… ahora comprendo, nadie aparte de mi sabe de su pequeño juego… entro sigilosamente… no lo soporto, ese ruido me hace daño… lo disfrutas, clamas su nombre!...

La cruel melodía termina al fin… así que me acerco… los miro, están dormidos… te maldigo tyson, por que Kai descansa en tus brazos y no en los míos… ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo?...

Me acerco y acaricio tu cabello, tan suave y ahora alborotado… tu blanca y fría piel me insita, tu semblante me invita a disfrutar de ti nuevamente… te mueves levemente… y susurras su nombre… no lo soporto, aun en sueños susurras su nombre!...

Salgo del lugar sin mirar atrás… Mi cabeza da vueltas, solo quiero dormir! Perderme en mi mundo y olvidar todo!... eres mi obsesión!... solo quiero olvidarte, déjame vivir tranquilo, bórrate de mis pensamientos, borra la marca ardiente que dejaste en mi piel…

Llego a casa… Quinn me espera… no dice nada al ver mi rostro... solo me abraza… no puedo más… rompo a llorar, no lloro de dolor o decepción, lloro de rabia, de impotencia al ver perdida mi libertad, mis pensamientos, mis noches tranquilas solo por ti, por tu maldito ser que tanto adoro… repito tu nombre monótonamente… Quinn se separa de mi, me mira con tristeza, solo eso me faltaba, ella me tiene compasión… lo veo en su mirada… no quiero su compasión, no quiero la de nadie… solo te quiero a ti… la empujo lejos y me encierro en mi habitación… se acerca a la puerta, pero no intenta entrar… permanece callada y de pronto…

-"siempre le tuviste compasión a Kai por su obsesión con Tyson… siempre dijiste que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado… pero entre ellos no había obsesión… si no amor"- no respondo, eso no puede ser, no creo en las tonterías del amor, solo es el impulso al deseo… nuevamente escucho la voz de mi hermana. –" tu solo estas obsesionado, por que él no se rindió a tus pies… solo te obsesiona el hecho de que no es tuyo… por que él no te desea… King… lo que divide al amor de la obsesión es el deseo… tu no sientes nada por kai… solo lo deseas… por eso jamás será tuyo, por que él ya tiene dueño"- Quinn se aleja, pero sus palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza…

Kai es mío, SOLO ES MIO!... y si no lo es… la solución es muy fácil… muy fácil…

Sonrió de manera maniaca… me dirijo a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua… entro de nuevo a mi habitación… esto me ayudara a dormir… cierro mis ojos… para nunca más abrirlos.

-"¡KING!"-

----------------------

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado el cap 2, ojala les haya gustado. Pasemos a los agradecimientos... gracias a:

Kokoro Yana, DayhanFallen Angel, DarKLuNa, Tsugume-Tari, Mikael Mudou y a Catherine MaClean BB.

De verdad muchas gracias a todos, los veré en el final de esta historia. Bye.


	3. While I die

"HUNTER OF BLADES"

Cap. 3: "While I die"

--------------------------------------

Terve! Aquí esta el final de este fic, si lo sé, muy corto, peor aun así espero les haya gustado; muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y apoyado este proyecto, sin más que decir comenzamos.

--------------------------------------

Kai es mío, SOLO ES MIO!... y si no lo es… la solución es muy fácil… muy fácil…

Sonrío de manera maniaca… me dirijo a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua… entro de nuevo a mi habitación… esto me ayudara a dormir… cierro mis ojos… para nunca más abrirlos.

-"¡KING!"- escucho a mi hermana llamarme… no respondo… forcejea con la puerta… pero no puede abrirla… no podrá… o quizá si, pero ya será tarde.

Noches en vela, tardes interminables y mañanas enteras sin paz… desde que te conozco perdí la capacidad de descansar, perdí la oportunidad de un momento de paz… deseo… solo deseo… obsesión…

Siento como mi cuerpo se adormece… vaya que esas pastillas son rápidas… con razón Quinn duerme como una piedra… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… nunca he querido a nadie más que a mi hermana… solo ella me entiende… lamento no haberme despedido de ella…

¿Un cobarde?... si quizá eso sea… no soy más que un cobarde… pero prefiero ir al infierno a vivir con tu presencia en mi mente todo el tiempo… soy un mal perdedor… nunca me sentí tan derrotado… siempre obtenía lo que quería… incluso te tuve a ti… pero no fuiste mío… que irónico.

Comienzo a creer en las palabras de mi hermana… me obsesionabas… aun ahora mientras me muero lo haces, me obsesionas… obtener piezas de blades era muy fácil… pensé… pensé que obtenerte a ti sería igual… que solo debía tomarte y serías mío… no fue así…

Si pudieran comprender todos que no solo me obsesionabas… si pudieran comprender que te deseaba de más de una manera… aquella noche… solo deseaba que me correspondieras… solo deseaba que me quisieras… que me dijeras "te quiero"… no "te odio"…

Ahora aquí a punto de desvanecerme me doy cuenta de que siempre hago mal las cosas… solo sigo mi instinto y mis deseos… mi libertad lo era todo para mi… y no supe reaccionar cuando ocupaste mi mente… pensé que saciando mi deseo te olvidaría… pero para variar me equivoque… eso solo acrecentó mi deseo… Kai… espero que me perdones… por dañarte, por desearte, por hacerte mió… y por amarte…

Susurraré una vez más tu nombre, como lo susurraba cada noche desde que te conocí…

-"Kai"- la voz apenas audible de King se apagó por completo…

-"KING!"- Quinn al fin logró entrar en la habitación, corrió a ver al chico de cabello plateado… pero no lograba hacer reaccionar a su hermano… -"KING!"- un par de lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la chica de cabello negro… -"King…al menos ahora podrás dormir"- una sonrisa afectada surcó le rostro de Quinn.

-----------------------------------------

Bien, aquí tienen el final solo espero haya sido de su agrado y haya cumplido con sus expectativas… ojala no haya echado a perder el primer cap. Bien, muchas gracias a:

Mikael Mudou, Aika, FallenAngelDayhan,Tsugume-Tari, Yokokuramashaka, Darkfolken y a V K-098

muhcas gracias a todos y espero los fans de la pareja no quieran matarme XD.

aprobecho para hacerme publicidad, chicos please si pueden pasarse por mis otros fics se los agradecería muchisimo. bye bye


End file.
